


Улики

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: о сокрытии провокационных следов.





	Улики

Дверь в директорском кабинете крепкая и надежная. Ее вскрытая лаком поверхность гладкая и прохладная, но быстро согревается, если прижаться к ней щекой. М-21 откидывает голову назад, стряхивая лезущие в глаза волосы, и меняет положение, теперь прислонившись лбом. На поблескивающей поверхности дорогого дерева остается матовое облачко от его дыхания. Он закрывает глаза, дышит размеренно и старается не кусать губы. Франкенштейн снова трахает его в своем кабинете, на этот раз приперев прямо к входной двери, и горячо дышит ему в шею, ритмично и быстро двигаясь внутри. Времени у них не так уж много, поэтому сегодня М-21 даже не ослаблял узел форменного галстука. Он уже чувствует, как поднимается в нем знакомое удовольствие, и сильнее подается назад, навстречу жестким движениям. М-21 крепче вжимается лицом в лакированную поверхность. Сейчас самое главное — не повернуться. В их близости самым неконтролируемым было именно это, потому что, оказавшись лицом друг к другу, они не могли не начать целоваться. А целовался Франкенштейн так, что Двадцать первому и самому потом было стыдно смотреть на свои губы. Зацелованные, закусанные, зализанные. Яркие, бессовестно разоблачительно припухшие. Их вид не просто наводил на определенные подозрения, а прямо-таки кричал о непристойном. Слишком палевно… И не помогали ни холодное умывание, ни смоченный ледяной водой платок, только время. Поэтому после пары неловких моментов, когда Двадцать первому, возвращаясь с аудиенции у директора, пришлось вихрем проноситься мимо секретаря и еще некоторое время старательно не попадаться никому на глаза, он категорично затребовал отказ от поцелуев. Вот только он не ожидал, что и самому будет так сложно придерживаться установленного правила. И теперь он тщательно уворачивался от нежностей и упорно разворачивался спиной к Франкенштейну, но тот все равно умудрялся оставить на нем пару улик, прихватывая кожу на шее и кусая их сцепленные пальцы. Благо руки всегда можно спрятать в карманы, а воротник поднять повыше, плюс шея почти скрыта отросшими волосами, да и сходят такие метки по какому-то удивительному капризу его модифицированного тела намного быстрее, чем на лице. После они быстро приводят в порядок одежду. М-21 пятерней расчесывает и приглаживает встрепанные волосы, ловит брошенную ему Франкенштейном тканевую салфетку и напоследок тщательно полирует залапанную дверь. Под насмешливым взглядом придирчиво осматривает результат своей работы — не осталось ли компрометирующего пятнышка? — и берется за ручку. — Знаешь, — раздается позади вкрадчиво-задумчивый голос. — А ты никогда не думал, что шальной взгляд выдает все гораздо красноречивее, чем маленький засос на шее? Но чувствуется, что это не поддевка, а просто сытое и расслабленное подтрунивание после секса. М-21 броском возвращает Франкенштейну скомканную салфетку и ухмыляется: — А как ты думаешь, почему я не стригу челку короче?


End file.
